<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternativa: Este não é meu fim by LooneCoombs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179324">Alternativa: Este não é meu fim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneCoombs/pseuds/LooneCoombs'>LooneCoombs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, RPG Game, RPG de mesa, Ravnos, Short Story, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform, Vampires, vampiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneCoombs/pseuds/LooneCoombs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A eminência da morte verdadeira fez seu coração bater como fazia séculos atrás. Em uma das mãos, ele segurava o maçarico que acabaria com sua vida, ela conhecia aquelas chamas. Estava realmente pronta para aceitar morrer daquele jeito?</p><p>(A descrição gráfica é a última frase do segundo parágrafo)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternativa: Este não é meu fim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Então, meu personagem de RPG vampiro acabou de morrer, e é assim que eu lido. É verdade, eu escolhi deixar ela morrer, mas havia muitas coisas acontecendo quando fiz essa escolha, e isso não muda o fato de que ela é minha filha e eu a amo.<br/>Esta é minha "e se ela tivesse lutado para viver no último minuto".<br/>p.s.: escrevi originalmente em inglês, aí traduzi com o google tradutor... bixinha da minha língua materna.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sem carros, transeuntes, ou testemunhas. Ele sabia que ela viria e preparou seus momentos finais com antecedência. O silêncio caiu às oito horas da noite mais profundo do que qualquer madrugada.</p><p>A eminência da morte verdadeira fez seu coração bater como, a séculos atrás, fazia. Em uma das mãos, ele segurava o maçarico que acabaria com sua vida, ela conhecia aquelas chamas. Talvez fosse hora de acabar com a existência sem sentido dela, anos de indolência, completamente sozinha, vagando de um lugar para outro tinham dado a ela uma sobriedade raramente mostrada para qualquer outra pessoa, e por que deveria quando poderia ser outra pessoa? Agora, muitos a conheciam como Marta, mas no dia seguinte ela poderia ser Raimunda, a quem nunca teria que explicar como incineraram a sua casa. A última pessoa naquele maldito país que a conhecia, assassinada, exatamente como ela deveria ter sido naquele dia. O seu futuro assassinato tinha uma fixação em queimar os olhos até que não houvesse mais nada na órbita ocular e então, lentamente, incapacitar sua vítima, a expressão em seu rosto contava a mesma história que ela viu naquele dia, mas, desta vez, ele iria se certificar de que ela permanecesse morta. Estava realmente pronta para aceitar morrer daquele jeito?</p><p>“Morra como a coisa medíocre que você é”. Ele deveria ter deixado ela ficar com a última palavra, mas ao invés disso ele acendeu o lado travesso dela, que amava surpreender e chocar.</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse registrar o motivo por perder a visão, ela correu para as sombras que conhecia tão bem, que a esconderam em seus melhores e piores momentos. Ela podia sentir o calor e o perigo atrás dela, as garras da morte não a deixaram. Havia algumas casas por perto, tinha pessoas dentro? Eles eram aliados so seu assassino? Eles eram humanos? Agachando-se perto da primeira casa, ela estudou suas possibilidades, não havia como deixar a área esta noite, ele se certificou disso, ela precisava de um lugar para dormir quando o sol nascesse, e quanto mais demorasse, maior suas chances de morrer eram. A primeira e a segunda casa tinham sons vindos delas, mas a terceira estava em silêncio. Sob a lua minguante, ela abriu a janela e fez seu caminho silenciosamente para uma sala de estar.</p><p>Com cuidado, abriu caminho pelos móveis, os dedos arrastados pela superfície. Como chegou àquele ponto? Quase morrendo constantemente, cercada por seres que não a queriam por perto, presa a uma organização que ela sempre evitou. <em>"Por amor"</em>, uma voz doente interrompeu seus pensamentos, nublou seu julgamento, justificou o irracional, disse a ela como havia encontrado o amor verdadeiro, algo tão raro entre os vampiros, seu amor a levou para seu próprio refúgio, tudo deve ser feito pelo amor dela. Se ele soubesse o que tinha feito ... ela riu baixinho. De uma das salas da frente, havia uma escada que levava a um andar superior, no topo, uma porta trancada. Sua mente continuou a vagar enquanto destrancava a fechadura, a imaginando com seu amado na fria Argentina, apenas matando o tempo, algo que ele nunca faria, já que não compartilhava de nenhum de seus gostos. Ele a manteve lá, quando ela já teria se mudado por muito tempo, ele a envolveu, quando ela preferia estar livre. <em>"Mas você o ama"</em>  e parecia que era tudo o que a voz precisava dizer.</p><p>O sótão estava um pouco empoeirado, restando apenas o básico para distinguir cada cômodo. Dentro de um grande quarto havia um espelho,  ela usou para ver seu estado lamentável, o véu e o vestido branco estavam manchados de sujeira e rasgados nas bordas, a fivela do sapato esquerdo quebrada. Suas esperanças de encontrar um novo conjunto de roupas foram frustradas, o armário tinha apenas cobertores e um baú velho. Sem perder mais tempo, barricou portas e janelas, um refúgio improvisado para se esconder do sol e do grupo de seres que a queriam morta para sempre. Em vez de escolher a cama, fez espaço para si dentro do enorme baú, usando alguns dos cobertores para obstruir a tampa, e lá ficou por duas noites.</p><p>Na terceira noite, ela não conseguiu abrir a tampa e ouviu vozes do lado de fora. Eles a encontraram? Mas por que ainda estava viva? O próximo curso de ações a fez pensar de forma diferente, foi içada, jogada contra outros objetos, sua conclusão: era uma nova forma de tortura. Sabendo que suas barreiras para conter o sol estavam reduzidas em o baú e um cobertor ao redor dela a deixava nervosa, não havia como saber mais como era o exterior. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer naquela noite.</p><p>Na noite seguinte, ela esperou um pouco, não houve içamento, mas tinha sussurros em uma língua que ela não conseguia entender. Sua mente pesou as consequências do que faria a seguir, mas o que era mais uma escolha estúpida em sua vida? Os sussurros pararam de repente, quando estrondos altos ecoaram. Demorou para se aproximar e ainda mais para fazer qualquer coisa.</p><p>"Olá?" Soavam temerosos.</p><p>"Por favor, deixe-me sair daqui", ela implorou, fazendo sua melhor voz desolada, "não sei como vim parar aqui. Estou com medo". Foi o suficiente.</p><p>Logo, eles se reuniram e a puxaram para fora. Depois de fingir estar abalada e contar a história de uma pobre noiva que foi sedada e levada ali, ela ouviu a história deles. Eram uma família de cinco pessoas, seus sonhos de um trabalho digno foram frustrados e, por isso, ilegalmente estavam tentando voltar. Ela ficou surpresa com a maneira como a trataram bem, oferecendo a pouca comida ou água que tinham - sem saber que, para ela, eram comida. - e compartilhando informações sobre onde estavam: um cargueiro, que demoraria alguns meses para chegar ao destino. Não havia como voltar atrás, não havia como voltar ao seu amor, e, de certa forma, assim como a família, ela estava indo para a terra que abandonou, mas não tinha intenção de voltar.</p><p>Que surpresa adorável ela faria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Só uma coisinha a mais sobre a minha personagem:<br/>Quando ela nasceu (humana), seu nome era Tamara.<br/>Quando ela foi transformada (vampira), seu senhor a chamou de Amélia.<br/>A partir daí, ela passou a usar muitos nomes e identidades falsos: Marta para o grupo de vampiros que chega no início do jogo, Maria para seu bar preferido, Antonieta para enganar a esposa de seu assassino.<br/>Raimunda é uma humana dona da casa que ela estava aproveitando, antes de ser incinerada.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>